It Ain't Fun Livin' in the Real World
by delightisadream
Summary: One-shot. Daniel's thoughts just a few days after breaking up with Emma.


**So this is just a one-shot, but I got the idea tonight about what Daniel must have been thinking in his house when Jemma was together, and my sister lovethatignites urged me to type it. It actually turned out pretty short, but hopefully it will give you a laugh in the long run. I sort of tried not the make this such a #hateonMBM, but some parts kind of turned out like that. Although, to be perfectly honest, I think we all know that Jax [Rahart (RaHAWT)] is hotter than Daniel (Nick) in any way, shape, or form. XD #truth**

**Without further adieu, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Daniel Miller paced back and forth through his kitchen, worrying. Across the street was (one of) his ex-girlfriend's house. Inside the structure he knew she was, but he dreaded that her new boyfriend was in there as well. Curse her father for liking him better than Daniel! A few days ago he had broken up with Emma Alonso after discovering she kept her powers a secret from him . . . for four months.<p>

The first time it wasn't such a terrible thing, but that was only because she wasn't _supposed_ to tell anyone (despite the fact that practically everyone knew anyway). This time was by choice. She claimed it was because he was so happy she didn't have them – which, to be honest, he was – but everyone else knew they were back. Even Maddie Van Pelt, her frenemy! And there was another thing: she was dating Jax Novoa.

The Australian had shown interest in the witch ever since he showed up at Iridium High. Alas, Daniel lacking the ability to see obvious things made him oblivious to the fact. Now it painfully clear.

Along with Jax being a wizard, there was no way Daniel could compete with him anyway. Daniel just wanted to be able to protect Emma, but the truth was, even if he had powers or if she didn't, he _still_ couldn't protect her in the least. Well . . . at least he could wear that sweet paintball vest he had.

Daniel glanced out the window and turned around to face his mother. "Mom, what if, what if they're _hanging out_ in her house right now? I mean, should I look through the window?" The way Daniel said 'hanging out' made it seem inappropriate.

Mrs. Miller walked over to her eldest son and laid a hand on his shoulder. "No, honey, that'll only make you feel worse."

Daniel sighed, dropping his head. "I know." He'd creeped on them a few times, including when Jax and Mr. Alonso were talking (and having a man crush on your ex-girlfriend's dad was a definite no), and his mom was right as always. It did make him feel bad. Really bad about himself. As it probably should.

Mrs. Miller circled around the island to begin making dinner. "Just try to occupy yourself and stop thinking about them," she advised with a smile. She hated seeing her on in pain.

"Daniel! Diego's here!" Mr. Miller hollered from the living room.

Diego Rueda, another magical being (the last living Kanay), entered the kitchen and started towards Daniel. "Hey man, I was wondering if you had that thi–"

Daniel interrupted his friend. "Diego, do you think Emma and Jax are in her hou–"

"I'm leaving," he held up his hands and left the premises.

The powerless and abnormally tall man went back to the window and banged his head against it once. "But what if he's using his Australian charm on her?!" By adding the word 'Australian' Daniel made it seem like he himself had charm.

"Sweetie, don't hit your head on the window, you'll get a bruise," Mrs. Miller said, chopping up a carrot. Being the caring mother she was she didn't mention that she didn't want him to create a smudge on the window.

Daniel groaned and left the room. He loved his mom, but she just didn't get what he was going through. His parents had gone through their relationship with no speed bumps and absolutely no breakups. Not to mention the fact that neither of them had to worry about the Witches' Council or anything magical for that fact.

Of course, he'd been stupid enough to break up with her in the first place. He almost cried when he just stated he was breaking up with her, so it probably wasn't the best for him to go through with it. Especially since Emma had moved on so quickly. Dang Jax being more attractive and better at everything than Daniel!

Daniel moaned as he walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed. That very day he had ran through one of his high school's halls to find Emma. He was still looking to tell her that he wanted her back from the previous night, which ended with him seeing Jemma hugging in Principal Alonso's office and Daniel almost crying again. But today's encounter had ended way worse. Why he and his bunchy pants had to see Jemma kissing in the hallway at that exact moment, he didn't know. Was he supposed to be even more determined to get her back? Was it supposed to let him move on? Or maybe it was a sign for him to give up because Emma was never going back to him.

But that couldn't be it.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. That was it! And my lovely sister, lovethatignites, will definitely be the only one who gets the line 'But that couldn't be it'. XD Omg! XD<strong>

**Hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
